Legacy and Anarchy
by Sanuraka
Summary: A possible one shot AU to stories Chaos and MaP. The future moves towards you whether you want it to or not. What will you leave behind who'll be your legacy?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own any of the DC characters or settings of suicide Squad, batman or the DC universe. These belong to and all rights are for DC and Warner brothers.

Legacy and Anarchy.

The music was booming, the bar was packed and all eyes were on the dancers.

Almost all eyes.

There was tension in the air, several eyes glancing towards the door. Blue, brown, green. All of them watching cautiously, waiting for someone who was long overdue, someone who should walk in at any minute or else.

Harley stood at the edge of the VIP section, her eyes glued to that door, her normal brilliant smile not even present tonight. All that was there, a frown and a subtle biting of her lip.

Joker was lounging on the couch, pretending that he wasn't doing the exact same thing, pretending to be listening to the young gangster who was trying to pitch his deal.

It wasn't that fascinating a deal, he'd made several better ones this week and had no need to even give the boy the time but the meeting hadn't been for his ears. They were meant for someone else, someone who was late, someone who was very late.

Johnny came around to stand by Harley, also glancing towards the door, he was getting too old for this, yet he held the same concern for that door.

"No calls?" He asks her, she shakes her head. Her blue eyes stormy, she should be out there dancing, she still looks so young for her age, the chemical rebirth she and his boss took doing more than just bleaching their skin but she can't focus, it doesn't mater who sees. All she cares about is that door and the phone in her hands.

"Should I get some of the boys to go look?" He asks quietly, knowing better than to ask the Joker.

She shakes her head, hiding the mournful look she wants to give.

"Puddin's right, they need to learn."

She glances over at the joker, biting her lip, they share a silent look.

 _Where are they?_

 _I don't know._

 _I want to go look for them._

 _I want to as well but we'll wait a little longer, they're growing up, they need to learn for themselves._

 _But what if..._

"Boss." Johnny calls and breaks the silent conversation. He's looking at the doors.

Joker gets up, ignoring the young man who looks vexed that he's been ignored.

Someone's come in, a small group of them. Young, the oldest looks twenty, the youngest, sixteen.

In the lead is a tall young nineteen year old. He's lean but muscular, his face is long and full of angles, his skin is fair but not as white as the joker's. Blue eyes, almost green are glaring at the crowd but the smile on his face tells everyone that he's utterly pleased.

His hair is dark, near black but it's streaked with dark purple. He's wearing a matching purple silk shirt with an expensive tailored jacket.

Beside him walks a young teenage girl, the sixteen year old. She's shorter, lithe, her long blonde hair turns a dark blue and green towards the tips and sways behind her as she walks. She has the same eyes as the man's, though her face is very different, as is her smile. It mirrors someone else.

She's beautiful and he's good looking, they are the best of their parents, brother and sister, finally, finally they're home.

The young gangster comes to stand by the Joker and makes a very approving sound when he sees the young woman.

"Mm, would you look at that little honey, didn't know you let girls that young in here."

The people in the room are all glaring at him, his own guards oblivious to the danger but everyone else, they don't feel any need to tell him to shut his mouth.

Harley grins, now relieved to see them safe and sound. She saw the spark in her puddin's eyes when the boy made the mistake of opening his trap. He'll pay for it but she knows the deal, let him dig his own grave first.

"You think?" Joker comments, staring down at the girl, she's wearing a dark blue dress, it's short but Harley wears far worse, instead of straps it has gold link chains holding it up, a sapphire necklace around her neck, setting off her eyes. She looks taller than she really is, her heels giving the illusion of height.

"Oh yeah, look at those legs, I bet she's a great little dancer." He hasn't noticed the way the joker's eyes have clouded, or the fact half the Joker's men have reached for their guns. He's oblivious, transfixed on the girl he should never have looked at.

She is an incredible dancer but Joker doesn't mention that.

The boy hasn't noticed the tension in the booth, how multiple men are glaring death at him, how Harley looks ready to murder him. Even Johnny looks disgusted at the insulting way he stares at her.

Amazing how one girl can invoke such rage in a group of people, especially when she's across the club, still unaware of the unwanted attention.

Then she looks up, noticing that she's being watched. She moves subtly to her brother and taps him on the shoulder. "We're late."

"I know." he sighs looking at one of his men. "Get the stuff upstairs, I've got business to take care of."

"Sure thing boss." The lead man nods and they're left alone near the edge of the crowd.

"You wanna tell them or should I?" He asks his sister, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing to tell." she shrugs and starts walking in the direction of the stairs.

"He kissed you." He declares as they make their way to the meeting. "Actually, I think you kissed him."

"And then I threw him off the roof." She glances back up and notices the young man staring at her, practically undressing her with his eyes.

He must not know who she is.

"Wow, he looks ready to eat you." Her companion mutters and she hears the hint of delight in his voice. "Dad must be ready to just kill him."

"I share the sentiment." She mumbles under her breath, climbing up to the VIP section. "You leave that one to me."

"Who's older here Eve?"

"In age, you are JJ but in intelligence and cunning, oh I'm old by that standard."

JJ grinned at his baby sister, she'd impressed him tonight. They so rarely got to perform on their own, she'd done so well. She'd thrown the heroes off their game, they hadn't known what to do with her and that just left openings for him to play.

He debated the risk of telling their father that the bats little protege had kissed her, that he'd dared to touch her. He might leave that to her though, she'd provoked the moment after all, why, he had no clue but Eve had a habit of thinking like their dad did.

Who knew what she was planning to do with him.

He grinned, whatever it was, he was sure their parents would either love it or blow up the place.

When they reached the top, they were attacked by Harley, who caught them both in her arms and pulled them in tightly.

"Oh, my babies." she exclaimed breathlessly. For just a second, she might have sounded like a normal teenagers mom.

JJ wrapped his arm around his mother and sister, silently reassuring her that they were fine. She didn't need to know what happened, how close it had come to the back of a police car.

"We're fine mom." Eve told her, gently nuzzling into her hair.

"Puddin pop, your eye." Harley whispered, the edges of a bruise behind his sunglasses.

"It's nothing, we're okay." He soothed with a smile that mirrored hers.

"We had a little run in, that's all." Eve explained, being careful not to reveal the bruise on her wrist, hidden by her bracelet, if she moved it too much though, the color and swelling would become obvious.

"So, we should head in, I'm late for my meeting." JJ said, quickly changing the subject.

He led the two women to his father's personal area and acted like nothing was wrong, he sauntered in, casually taking off his jacket and throwing it over the edge of the sofa, sitting down and glancing at one of his father's men. "Get me a drink."

"Your late." the dark haired guest said, looking disgruntled but still staring at Eve, who was walking in behind Harley. "But I think I can over look that."

"You'll have to excuse my, tardy arrival. Something, unexpected came up."

He grinned, glancing at his father who instantly noticed the bruise and understood.

Eve moved around the guards and came right up to the joker, her own smile on her face, a knowing glint in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the king of Gotham and declared. "Hi daddy."

Joker allowed the embrace, acting as if it meant nothing to him but Eve knew her father too well, she felt it in the way he leaned into her embrace. It was subtle but he was relieved to have her home.

She moved away and came to sit in her own personal chair, right across from the young man, she made a big show of sitting with her legs tucked under her, her heels resting on the arm of the chair. Her hair trailing over the other side.

If you didn't know her, you'd think she was flirting, those that did, knew better.

The tension in the room hadn't lifted, in fact, it had grown now that the prince and princess of Gotham city were in the room. Whatever deal this young man thought he was going to get, coming to the royalty of crime, he was about to learn the price of disrespect.

Most father's were protective of their children, so were most mothers. The Joker and Harley, well, they were incredibly protective of their offspring.

JJ, who was the spitting image of his father, a look into the looking glass of what the clown might have looked like before his change and though he shared the same malice mind, he was more like his mother. Had her fearless nature, her wit, her intellect.

Eve was the opposing side of that coin, looked like her mother but had the will of her father inside of her, his raw cunning and unbreakable nature.

And after everything, there was no way the Joker was going to allow some upstart to just disrespect his children, or to leer so lustfully at his sixteen year old daughter.

JJ played his part well, he kept his cool, which was a miracle considering his legendary temper but Eve noticed the twitches of his hand, aching to go for his gun but JJ, would allow her to defend her own honor.

She better do it quickly though, they weren't looking very patient.

Not that she minded her father and brother's protectiveness but well, they couldn't have all the fun.

When her victim glanced in her direction, she gave him her best smile. A more feminine version of her father's menacing grin and on her it looked so stunning, if you missed the darkness in those eyes.

She flipped her hair, leaned forward and utterly captivated the man's attention to the point that even his guards start looking nervous.

Something was wrong, the clown looked, calm, his queen was grinning and the prince was, smirking.

"I'm sorry, I'm being such a terrible hostess." Eve said, getting up from her chair, giving a glance to her father before turning her attention back to their guest.

"Oh, have you now?" He asked, taking another stolen look of her.

"Yes, would you like something to drink?"

"That, would be wonderful." He purred approvingly.

Probably thinking that she was a good submissive mobs daughter, he was about to find out what a mistake it was.

Eve moved around them, walking by her mother, sharing a smile, placing a reassuring hand on Joker's shoulder, revealing her bruise to him, something else to discuss later. She made her way to the bar.

JJ watched her go and then looked back to his guest.

"So my father hasn't explained much about what you want to do, considering I was late, I missed the ins and outs. So please, give me a run down. Since I'll be the one arranging everything."

He even managed to sound genuine when he said it.

The perks of studying law, you learned how to bluff quite easily.

JJ let him talk, not paying any attention to the plan, it was pointless and would easily get them all arrested. JJ had managed to stay out of jail, not counting juvenile and he wasn't interested in spending much time in Blackgate.

Eve came back, carrying a tray of drinks. Putting the grape soda in front of her father, placing a drink in her brother's hands and then walking over to sit at the arm of the gangster, handing him the drink with the sweetest of smiles.

The guy was young, he hadn't learned from life experience yet, he was reckless in the wrong ways and maybe if he'd had some brains, Eve might have let him live but he couldn't keep his eyes off her legs.

He was one of the younger generation of their society, criminals who looked down o n her father as the old way, he showed no respect and so, no respect would be given.

No one even saw the knife until it was in his throat.

Her hand moving swiftly, effortlessly as she twisted it into him, both severing his life and silencing the potential scream.

JJ rose from his spot, producing his gun and in three shots, dropped the guards.

Eve sighed, shaking her head. "Poor boy, never had a chance."

She patted him sympathetically. She even produced a sad look, like she actually felt sorry for him as he died.

"It's okay honey bun."

She glanced up at her mother grinning, she rose, leaving her knife where it was and ran over to her, sitting next to her and letting her mother pet her hair, enjoying the affection.

Johnny motioned for the boys to clean up the mess, luckily for them. The Joker's children made less bloody messes at the club, they left those for outside.

Joker laughed, the sound echoing over the music. Taking a drink from the glass Eve had brought him.

He smiled, showing off his teeth, earning a shrug from JJ who sat back down, taking off his glasses, showing how bad the bruise was.

Now that the unimportant things were handled, Joker wanted answers.

"Explain." Joker ordered to both his children.

"Ah, nothing big dad, just having some fun with the heroes."

"They play so well." Eve laughed, cuddling up to her mother's shoulder.

"How'd you get that bruise Eve?" Joker asked, the smile fading into a glare.

Waving her father's obvious concern off, she grinned. "A necessary sacrifice for the punch line."

"And what was the punch line honey bun?" Harley asked, brushing her baby's hair back off her face. It was striking how much they looked alike, almost eerie to see Harley dote on her, while Eve ate the attention up.

Eve grinned, reminding Harley so much of her puddin, when he had something schemed.

"Oh, but mommy, if I told you that then you'd know the joke and well, I'm not ready for that yet."

JJ laughed hard, shaking his head and earning himself a glare from his sister.

"Oh, I have to tell them now."

"Hush your mouth." she warned. "Puddin pop."

JJ grinned at his mother's nickname for him, he held up his tattooed hands where letters were easily seen on his fingers. He held them up to the side, showing the words _Bite me._

"The bats little bird kissed her."

Eve shot him daggers, obviously angered that he'd spilled her little secret. She should have known better than to think he wouldn't end up telling his father.

Joker rose from his throne and walked right up to his daughter, grabbing her good wrist and pulling her up onto her feet.

"What?" He snarled.

Eve shrugged. "It was nothing."

He caught her chin and lifted her to look at him, her blue staring into his gray.

The message was clear, explain, now.

Eve sighed, agitated at the attention. She was going to have to get JJ later for this.

"We were fighting, I had an idea." she shrugged as casually as possible, trying to ignore the power her father had around him. "I pretended to, fall."

Joker said nothing.

"He caught my wrist, hence the bruise, he pulled me up and well... I gave him a little kiss before I shoved him off the roof."

JJ laughed, remembering the look on the hero's face when she leaned in and kissed him. How utterly surprised he was, the Joker's daughter, the princess of crime giving him a kiss and it hadn't been a little kiss either. That made no sense of course but her throwing him off the building right after, well, that was more like it.

Eve watched as the cogs worked in her father's head, they thought enough alike that he'd easily see her plan, her desire and the inevitable joke behind her actions.

His scowl became a grin, then he started to laugh, letting her go only to grab her cheeks with both hands, kissing her on the forehead with a malicious smirk.

"That's my girl." he praises, understanding the spontaneous idea that had obviously popped into her head. Eve beamed at his praise, he rarely showed any affection or approval in public.

JJ relaxed in his chair, watching his father and sister, he's not jealous, he has no reason to be. He's the heir to the throne and he has a head start on Eve, she's only just starting, Joker's kept her out of it, he's kept her hidden, JJ has too.

After everything, well, there was a reason they all felt so strongly about her protection, even if she didn't feel that she needed it.

JJ glances over at Harley, who's smiling, genuinely smiling, approving of her Joker's open affection towards Eve.

She's had it harder, JJ had more time with them, JJ never questioned his father's love for him, Eve, thought too much like him and did.

Eve of destruction, named by their father himself.

The bat better be careful, they all should be in their beds, worried at the mention of their names. JJ knows the legacy they have to uphold, he knows the inheritance he owns and he intends to do his father proud.

With Eve, there isn't anything the heroes can do, it's their turn to roam the streets of Gotham.

It's their turn to spark the flames of chaos and Eve just lit the first match.

They better be ready, ready or not, here they come.

A/N So, this story is possibly a one shot, maybe not. Not sure yet. I'll let you guys decide, if it does turn into a chapter story, it's gonna start at the beginning. This is mostly a Joker and Harley fic, JJ and Eve are in it but it focuses less on them, more on the parents. It's an AU to my stories Chaos and Monsters and Performers. Where Harley doesn't miscarry the baby, hence, we have Jason James. Aka, Joker Jr. I know in the comics the daughter Harley has is named Lucy but... see Joker doesn't know that Lucy exists in that comic line. He's dead and Harley didn't even tell him she was pregnant. So, I thought, if Harley names JJ, what would Joker call his daughter and well Eve came to mind.

Hope you guys like it, this is a tide over while I work on the other two stories. I got a surprise for those who read Chaos so keep your eyes out for that. Let me know what you think of this, I'd love your thoughts and as always. Please feed the starving writer, I take followers, favs and reviews.

Catch ya later everyone, enjoy the new ride!


	2. Child of anarchy

Chapter 2 – Child of Anarchy

 _You think I want to hurt you?_

 _I think you want to kiss me more than you want to hurt me._

 _Why can't you understand?_

 _I understand, I understand more than you think._

 _Why? Why are you doing this?_

 _Because it's in my blood._

 _You think I don't get that? You think I don't go through it too?_

 _I know you do, it's why we're both still alive._

 _We could try, we could have a life together._

 _No, we can't._

 _Don't you want a normal life?_

 _Lets be honest, neither one of us wants a normal life, this chaos is too much a part of us._

 _I love you._

 _Don't._

 _Why? Why don't you want to hear that?_

 _You want me to choose between you and my family, we already know who wins that fight._

 _I love you._

 _I don't._

 _You're lying._

 _It doesn't matter, either way the joke's on you._

 _\- Robin and Eve/Highwire_

The music played loudly, dancers swayed and entertained the clients, half naked, incredibly beautiful and swimming in sensuality and sex appeal.

All the stages were filled except for one.

Harley's glass cage was empty, no one dared try and replace her but her absence was felt, even though she was still in the club. Watching enviously as the girls danced.

A pout on her lips, idly playing with the gold beads of the curtain. She wanted to be out there, she wanted to dance, to go crazy, enchant and driving men into stupid abandon but no one would be stunned or fascinated by her very large stomach.

She looked down at the expanse of blue and silver fabric of her dress, loving the way it shimmered, not caring that it was short, her stomach looking like something out of a cartoon.

She looked like she'd swallowed a beach ball, then allowed someone to take a straw and blow it up to its biggest size.

 _When was he going to come out?_ She thought miserably, hiding it behind the pout. She was a whole week overdue, JJ should have been out by now. He should want to come and meet them all, to start enjoying his future kingdom.

Her puddin pop didn't want to come out, he was over due on his lease.

Harley missed her body, she missed its flexibility, to which some degree she still possessed but she was moving far slower and couldn't go with the boys on any heists,, her moods were more erratic than normal and she had to keep pulling on Harley Quinzel, the doctor inside of her to remind her that her blood pressure would only hurt JJ's health.

She could be upstairs lounging on the bed, reading her novels, stuffing her face with whatever she wanted, or going to the enclosure and laying with Bud and Lou who were fascinated by the baby inside her but problem was, she was tired of being by herself.

Isolation wasn't her style, she needed the spotlight as much as Joker did, she needed the audience and her friends in her head just weren't cutting it.

She didn't realize but her current state was getting her a lot more attention than her normal provocative approach, dancing to the sound of music, becoming lost to that sensation, driving men and women crazy to the point of abandon and reckless insanity.

The beach ball that was her unborn child was earning her twice as many looks and though most people knew better than to linger on the Queen of Gotham, they couldn't help but keep their eyes transfixed on her middle.

The sheer existence of that middle, round and moving, her lithe body distorted but still brilliant and desirable, more so now. Her breasts having grown, her hips widening over the months, preparing for the overdue day of JJ's arrival. The subtle glow of her alabaster skin.

It was as if motherhood had bumped up her beauty ten fold, that wasn't the only reason for the new attention.

That child, that unborn little creature was the Joker's child and that, was something no one could believe or even begin to comprehend.

This was the first time in a long time that Harley had been down here at the club, she'd spent most of her pregnancy up in the penthouse on bed rest, the threat of miscarriage scaring her to death.

For anyone who'd been here that night, well, it would have scared them too, it HAD scared most of them.

" _I appreciate the short notice meeting J, I know it's unorthodox but I figure we've got a short amount of time to get this done, before you know who shows up."_

" _Ah but what's life without the bat?" Joker mused, taking a drink of his glass. To his associates, it might look like alcohol but it wasn't more than grape soda._

 _You don't drink on the clock, that was just common sense. Anything that dulled your senses was dangerous, after all the trick was in the details._

 _Distractions were, intolerable._

 _Yet sitting close to him, on the expanse of the leather couch with her own glass of non alcoholic drink, though for a very different reason was Harley Quinn. Looking exceptionally ravishing in the purple dress she'd chosen to wear for tonight._

 _She wasn't out on the dance floor, her stage empty but the energy in the room was still tied to her, even though she was sitting down, relaxing, her sheer enigmatic aura controlled the whole club._

 _Her belly was still flat, no one outside his inner circle knew the truth of her sudden reluctance to be in her second home._

 _Only someone who knew how to look at those details in life would know the truth of her condition, the, invader inside of her, the wanted parasite._

 _Inwardly he grinned at the comparison, the child growing inside of her was practically a parasite, feeding on her, relying on her body for survival, affecting her moods, her functionality, her, mental state of mind._

 _He'd been the only one to see the signs, well before her first race to find a bathroom._

 _How could he not know? She was his obsession, watching her, pretending he was ignoring her behaviors._

 _She sought out sleep more, was tired more easily, he saw it in her dancing. It was harder for her body to perform the acrobatic delights the crowds were used to._

 _It in turn killed her insatiable desire for him. Before she was desperate, starvation with animal lust that could even exhaust his need of her. It was dwindled to nothing too quickly and without explanation._

 _She was constantly changing, even now as she sat there, smiling so sweetly and seductively at the man who dared to risk the Clown king's court, seeking something he did not deserve._

 _They wanted her more now, they desired her, the smell coming off her more potent, hidden from their unrefined noses, an animal instinct long forgotten by men but not him._

 _Shouldn't have surprised anyone that he noticed the way her face changed, how she shifted with discomfort, the way her eyes flickered with confusion._

 _He'd been watching her from the corner of his eye, she'd been fine a second ago and then, just as quickly, she wasn't._

 _She rose quietly, setting her cup down and glancing in his direction, then shooting a quick look to the elevator that led upstairs._

 _She was going to go lay down, silently informing him she was tired again._

 _He inclined his head just as subtly, curious at the sudden change in her demeanor._

" _If you'll excuse me boys, I think I'm gonna go find something more fun to play with." she cooed and started walking away from the booth, blowing the Joker a playful kiss before shooting their guest a wink._

 _Chaos runs in a world of its own, it has no timeline, it had no rush but its own desire and need, had that waiter not crashed the tray of glasses in her way, forcing her to go back to the booth and wait impatiently for it to be cleaned up, too concerned about the growing ache that was starting to concern her, she'd have been upstairs by now, she'd be alone in her room and helpless to the will of life and death._

 _The first real shot of pain hit her as the Joker was laughing at the client's attempts of pacifying him, of 'sweet talking' him._

 _Pain was such a complicated thing for her, so when it hit, coursing through her whole body, a loud cry of agony stopped the whole room, she didn't hesitate to lean forward, holding her stomach. Blue eyes wide in terror as something occurred to her, terrifying understanding of what was happening._

" _Puddin." She cried out, turning to look at him in horror as the truth crept on his face._

 _She was going to loose their child, she was loosing him right now._

But she hadn't, she didn't want to think about the details, of how their son was safe inside her now but fear had overtaken her, something that hadn't taken hold since her rebirth.

The doctor in her fully aware of the effects of stress, of the effects of their lifestyle on her body. What she needed to do.

As boring as it was, as frustrating and insufferably tedious she found it, she stayed in bed, only moving when she absolutely needed to. Even after she was cleared, her baby safe again.

A pile of books on her side of the room, one of the boy's girlfriends who was in school to become a nurse brought in to take care of her day to day needs. Everything from her meals to her prenatal care.

Not tonight though, tonight she couldn't stand it anymore, up there alone in that room, no one to talk to, no one to taunt or play with. Even her inner friends seemed to have abandoned her.

Her puddin down here in the kingdom, her frustration that her son was taking his time in arriving causing her to get dressed and come down stairs.

If Harley was capable of feeling pain like a normal person, if she could understand it the way it should be felt, she might have noticed that the tingle in her back was not just a subtle change that could easily be ignored. Her brain could never make up its mind, one day it felt it the right way, other days pain was pleasure and pleasure was insanity.

Today, only tingles, her brain not catching that connection, not catching onto the fact that she was in fact having contractions.

JJ would be born with the dramatic flare of his parents, he wouldn't come easy, he wouldn't come quietly either. It seemed that the omen of this child, the utter terror that would infect the world for many years to come would be born with a mark that would never leave the people that night.

There are moments in time and space that are worth noting and perhaps somewhere in Gotham city, somewhere out in the world of heroes and good they all felt the moment the newest generation of chaos decided to make his appearance.

Joker had been watching her, amused by her impatience. She wanted to hold that baby like she enjoyed breathing and destroying a life with a baseball bat. She wanted that child to finally come out and be in her arms, not caring the risk, not caring how their lives would change. Embracing that change like it was the only thing that mattered.

He'd been quietly fascinated with her pregnancy, the way her belly grew, the changes in her mood, the subtle changes of her mind. How chaotic it still was but, changed, evolved. Their child was invoking a new change in the masterpiece that was Harley Quinn.

An artist already and he wasn't even here yet.

Time seemed to slow down as Harley turned around, preparing to join him on the couch, thoroughly prepared to demand his attention and possibly even, demand more than just the careless looking touches he might grant her.

Though the beginning of her pregnancy had a lack of sex drive, it's end was quite the opposite.

Her eyes went from bored to sultry, a smile gracing her pale beauty as she glanced at the guards who flanked the room, silently telling him that they would need to leave or see something they might not wish to see.

Then her eyes went wide as the connection of pain changed from a tingle to true, excruciating agony.

Watching her as she grabbed her back with a hiss of pain, looking down at their unborn child as he made the declaration that his moment was here, he was tired of his coddled home.

Harley looked up at J, her blue eyes wide with anxiety.

A pool of clear liquid had suddenly appeared on the floor, she looked down and gasped as the realization hit, her son had picked his own moment to arrive and had tricked her body into a lull of calm for hours, choosing only now to allow his mother pain.

Had she expected it to be any other way? Had anyone?

Joker hadn't expected it but he wasn't surprised. This was after all his first born, the heir to the throne of Gotham, of course he'd make his birth something that was impossible to forget, entertaining.

He had a club full of people, his own personal audience.

What scared them more, only they could say, the scream of the Queen. The cry of pain as her labor hit her like a punch from a meta human, or the laugh of the king, a laugh that echoed above everything else.

He didn't know it, neither did she but across the world, those with the gift of the supernatural felt the change In the air, smelt it in the rain, the coming of something new, the first of the next generations of anarchy, of chaos.

Born of love, hate, deception and madness. Something so innocent and yet already marked by the will of his path.

The joker would get his wish, they would feel it, a child born that those of good hoped would never be, the bat can't feel it, it's not in him to feel such a force of nature come into the world but others, others felt it and trembled in horror.

The future, was in the hands of unborn heroes and villains and Jason James Quinzel, the son of the Joker and Harley Quinn, was both capable of greatness, building and great levels of destruction, he just hadn't chosen which was to go yet, he wasn't even born yet but either way he chose, whether it was to build the empire of his father into something greater or to bring Gotham and the rest of the world to its knees, he would not be a silent player to the game.

To the world of the light he would be known as Jason James Quinzel, a sickening reminder to the bat of what he'd lost, a moment of glory to his father every time he heard the name of his son, his, civilized name.

To their world though, to the world of crime and violence his name would be feared by another, his true name, his true identity that would come in hushed tones and reverent wonder.

The Joker hadn't intended to deliver his own son but the god forsaken doctor was taking too long. Harley was going to give birth with or without his help and she was laying across the couch, in too much pain to even be moved anywhere.

"Oh my god." One of the guards cried out when he saw the scene of Harley gripping the couch for dear life.

For a second, she mused the fact that even a man who lived violence day in and day out could become squeamish at the sight of the top of a baby's head.

Her puddin wasn't so squeamish, though he removed his very expensive jacket before he crouched down to assess the... damage.

"Get him out." she growled in pain. "Get him out now."

"Calm down kitten." He said in his half taunting voice. "He's coming on his own."

"Puddin, get, him, out, now." she spat, looking crazed, looking, truly mad.

"See son, already driving your mother crazy, that's my boy."

He snickered at her pain, amused at it because she wanted this so badly, knowing that once it was over the pain would mean nothing to her.

He locked eyes with her, Joker doesn't have to tell her to breath, she knows, she doesn't have to say the words either.

 _Please, get him out, I want to see him._

Everyone stops, everyone looks up to the private area of the club, the music still plays, the only other sound is Harley's cries and the racing of men following Frost's orders.

It was havoc.

Johnny got the crowd to disperse, go back to their drinks, to their dancing. The sudden stillness feeling too eerie, too, foreboding.

He walked around, hoping the boys would remember to get everything from upstairs, this wasn't what anyone had expected or planned.

Harley caught a grip of Frost's arm and he had to bite down his own scream.

The queen of crime had just snapped his wrist in one, hard, swift break.

Joker laughed hysterically at the sight of his second loosing a good wrist to Harley's pain.

"You have to push." He ordered and she glared at him.

"You push, I'll show you push." She snapped as another contraction hit her.

She kept squeezing Frost's wrist and he fell to his knees, trying his best not to show the amount of pain she was inflicting. Joker might get away with teasing a woman in labor, everyone else would probably die.

That was his girl, causing pain even when she was happy.

Harley pushed and he grabbed, feeling the first pulses of his son as he was born.

He was small, very small for as long as he'd been in there and Joker instantly saw the problem, his cord was tightly wrapped around his neck, strangling him.

A different man might have panicked, a man with a conscious might have lost himself to hopeless uncertainty and ignorance but Joker wasn't those men, with almost a cold calculated motion he pulled a knife out of his pocket, a switchblade.

He wasn't a man who appreciated stupidity or ignorance, he'd spent enough nights unable to sleep, the bat off on some other endeavor and bored of the club, just watching her sleep. Picking up one of her books just to stay away from utter boredom.

He knew exactly where to cut, he knew exactly what to do.

He was glad he'd removed his rings, this would be messy otherwise.

"Puddin?" Harley croaked out, not hearing her baby cry. "Puddin, what's... what's wrong with him?"

No sound, nothing.

Her cry pierced through the music as panic overtakes her,

Should it really be so shocking that JJ's first breath came from the Joker, when his mother's first true breath of life came from those lungs as well? It's fitting that his son should breath the same air to come to life and, he does.

With a wailing scream, one to rival his mother.

He's got dark hair, covered in the fluids and blood of his birth, bruised and angry at his ordeal. Cold, new and raw.

The new prince of Gotham was very unhappy with his current situation.

"Give him." Harley demanded, taking the writhing new born from his father's arms. Not caring that he's still covered, only caring that he's breathing, only caring that he's alright.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." someone comments from the entrance of the booth.

Harley isn't even paying attention to that, all her focus, all her energy, what little is left is on that child. Everyone else on the other hand, well the ordeal might have been, unexpected and slightly unpleasant but the wrong thing to do was make such a comment, attempting to break the critical moment.

"Hi puddin pop." Harley coos at her son. 'Hi, mommy has you, did daddy bring you back to me? Was someone trying to pull you away?"

 _ **Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang.**_

The sound of gunshots doesn't even phase JJ's senses, he's too busy wailing, Harley made sure that the noises of their lives were ingrained into JJ's constant environment. During his many months in the womb, he was entertained with the sounds of recorded music, loud, car chases, gunfire, explosions.

He wouldn't be disturbed by such things in his life.

"Hey boss, got it all recorded." One of the men said.

Someone's taking a towel to JJ's little body, not daring to remove Harley's hands from him, she doesn't look up, she doesn't even care.

As he's cleaned up, she can see how much like his father he is, the same nose, the same ears, though he's small he's still got that pudgy look all babies have, hard to define what he'll truly look like later on. Even after he's cleaned up, he still looks distorted and bruised. To Harley, there is nothing more perfect in the universe.

The music blares louder, the bass at it's full capacity, though everyone down there is curious at the happenings, they keep themselves distracted, knowing better than to pry, knowing better than to try and indulge the notion that they'll get the chance to see the new prince.

The woman who's been taking care of Harley throws a blanket on her, uttering words of congratulations as she helps Harley wrap a baby blanket around him, swaddling him tightly, still somehow able to hold him, afraid to let him go.

Finally, Harley Quinn fears something.

She fears how close she came to loosing this perfect little being that was hers and her puddin's.

"What's his name?" the girl asks her, she's trying to bring Harley back from cloud nine, they need her to focus, she needs to make sure she's alright, that he's alright.

"Which one?" she manages.

"Harley." Joker's giving her a warning tone, not menacing, just warning her to focus and she does, instantly. She turns to look at her puddin, he's taken his shirt off and changed into another. Like nothing ever happened.

"Names, he's got a list.." she mumbles, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the labor.

"Still need to know them, for his, birth certificate." she says, mustering up a smile for her queen.

"No certificate." Joker declares, earning him a wary look from the room. "No documentations."

"But..."

"You heard what my puddin said, no papers." Harley snaps, the woman recoils and nods, knowing how dangerous it was to cross the pair.

No certificate, meant no certificate. The child would be untraceable, unknowable. Unmarked by the normal world even though he would have a name that said otherwise.

"I need to check you." the woman finally said, avoiding the subject. "To make sure you're alright."

Reluctantly, Harley hands her son over to the Joker, who easily held the new born who'd finally stopped crying. His eyes were open, though he could barely focus on anything, heavy eyelids torn between curiosity of his new world and sleep.

Blue, his eyes were his mother's blue.

"Jason James Quinzel." Joker said with a casual dismissive tone. Amused at Harley's handy work as Frost had his wrist splinted. "At least, for the sake of their world."

"JJ." Frost nodded, wincing as the bandages were tightened. "That's not a list though."

"That isn't his _real_ name." Harley said, laying her head back on the back of the leather couch, that would have to be replaced.

"What's his..." Realization hit him of why the boy would hold two sets of names, why he HAD to have two names.

Jason, in memory of the moment they'd broken the bat, a living breathing taunt of another boy who could not be saved, who'd died so violently, died because the bat couldn't stop them but his true name, the one he'd be known for in their world. The place that mattered would be infamous.

Joker Jr.

 _Jester..._

 _JJ, we're friends here._

 _If we're friends, put down the gun._

 _We ain't that close man._

 _Whatever he's promised you, he's lying. Joker doesn't care about anyone, he only cares for himself._

 _HEY! That's my father you're throwing insults at. Show some respect dude._

… _.. You're father? Who told you that?_

 _No one told me, I know._

 _Joker has no children, I think you've been lied to._

 _I have a home movie with my mother pushing me out that contradicts that._

… _. Who's your mom?_

 _Oh god you're an idiot. How the hell do heroes get anything done with no brains? HARLEY QUINN STUPID._

 _I don't believe you._

 _Seriously, gonna make me pull the movie out. Okay, hang on a second._

… _._

 _Actually, I don't mind. Pretty epic moment. Apparently I made quite the entrance._

 _-Showing tablet-_

 _So, there's my mom screaming... my dad had to deliver me cause the doctor wasn't fast enough and I was in a hurry to get here. You know I was a week overdue? Oh, there is my uncle Frost, that's my mom breaking his wrist in pain. Yeah I'm amazed they kept the music going while all this was going on. Oh, that's my dad pulling my head out, there he is getting my umbilical cord off my neck... That's me not crying or making any sounds, that's my mom crying, thinking I'm dead... Oh there I am crying out when my dad makes me breath... that's my mom snatching me out of my dad's arms. That's the idiot who made a comment my dad didn't like in the background, see, there he is getting shot. And that's my dad declaring my name, sorry I can't let you hear it._

 _That was disgusting._

 _Hey, you didn't believe me._

 _I can't believe they bred._

 _Twice_

 _What?_

 _Oh, I got a little sister and her birth was WAY more epic than mine._

 _More?_

 _Yeah, there was a cop chase and the Bat was there._

… _.._

 _I got video of that too, wanna see?_

 _JJ/Jester talking to Nightwing_

A/N So much for a one shot, huh guys? Yeah I know I just couldn't help myself. I didn't expect so much feed back for this. So, thank you for that and yeah, I think I'll make a story of it.

For those who read the other two stories, I apologize for the delay, I'm having a bit of issue with the chapter for chaos, it's well, intense. Hence this story came about. Anyway, you notice the top and bottom have quotes, well. I have pages of these scenes just randomly written out and well, I thought it'd be fun to give a glimpse of JJ and Eve since the story is more about Joker and Harley. If you like that I'll keep putting it in, if not, I'll take it out. Also, next chapter will either be a run down of JJ's first three years or Eve's birth, let me know what you prefer.

So anyway, thank you for reading. Chaos should be up tomorrow. Monsters and Performers on Monday or Tuesday, no later. Oh, for those who read chaos. I have a very special surprise lined up for ya.

Love you all, please review, fav and follow. I hope this is enjoyable for all of you and I love hearing your feedback.

Catch ya later.

P/S Yes, JJ is the baby Harley miscarries in Chaos. Sorry guys, though maybe they can still have Eve. Not sure how that one will go. I might put JJ in later on, as... the younger brother instead of the older if you guys show me you like him that much.


	3. Hand of fate

Chapter 3 – Hand of fate

It was late in the night, almost four in the morning but there was no rest, not for anyone. Not even for the boy who sat in his car seat in the back of his uncle's car. Looking down at his tablet, they didn't even sell these to the public, no one else in the world had a tablet like this. Because his father had stolen it for him.

The three year old boy ran his finger over the game he was playing and smiled wide when he finished a piece of the picture. He liked these games, his mommy had gotten it for him to help his brain develop more but all he saw was the fun, how enjoyable it was to succeed, to win.

His bright blue eyes lit up more when he got a bonus and he didn't even notice the sounds coming from outside.

He was used to them.

They were a part of his young life and as soothing to him as a lullaby would be to any other child.

He wasn't normal, not by any social standard, he was three but was already doing kindergarten work. He could read, he knew his numbers and by the time he was four, his mother planned to have him at a first grade level. By the time he was five, he was expected to be much further along.

He was a sponge, he watched everything, he learned from seeing. It's how he knew how to pick up knives without cutting himself, how he knew how to clean a gun by sitting on either his father's lap or one of his uncles.

Jason James Quinzel was no normal boy.

He would never know what normal meant, not personally, not if his parents had their way which they very likely would since the boy already understood many terrible things.

Including death, no three year old should grasp the concept that people died, that they didn't come back but JJ did.

He liked it when people called him JJ, he didn't like it when they called him Jason, that was the name they used when he went out with his aunty.

 _Jason._

He didn't like Jr either because he couldn't understand it, it was his daddy's name, Joker. Not his name, he truly believed that his name was JJ since his family had called him that since birth.

If you didn't know him, if you just saw him on the street holding his auntie's hand you would think there was no sweeter boy. With his brilliant blue eyes, his dazzling smile and sharp features covered in baby fat you might even believe he was just another little boy.

He would seem kind, helpful and affectionate. Loving to give hugs to strangers, loving to say hello to everyone he met and stopping at stores just to look around.

He made friends so easily, even older children wanted to play with him At the park he could draw them in and play for hours as his aunt watched on, recording him so that his parents could watch him.

But you would only see part of his complexity.

He was incredibly sweet and kind, helpful and loving, affectionate but only towards his family, only towards those he liked. He didn't like the whole world, having learned too soon in his life how people could hurt you, how easily they broke, turned on you.

He hugged people to swipe things from their pockets without them noticing because one of his uncles had been teaching him how to steal without being noticed since he was old enough to walk. He said hello to you so that he could look into your eyes and determine whether you would be someone his daddy would like or dislike. If he offered his help to you, it was because he was putting something back into your pocket because he didn't like it.

JJ came back with phones, jewelry for his mother, watches for his father and uncles, money, candy, wallets and even a police badge. He'd taken it right off an officer who he'd gone up to and declared that he wanted to be a police man just like him.

A lie.

The children crowded to him because he was very charismatic but many of them were left crying in pain when they crossed him, when they angered him.

He never got caught, when mothers came running, he'd be sitting there with crocodile tears; looking far more hurt than the child who was actually hurt and in the end, it would be that child's parents who were apologizing.

His aunt Shelly would sigh as she took him home in her arms, mumbling something about being just like his daddy.

He loved his aunty, the woman who took him out into the real world, she had no criminal record and no one knew her affiliation with the clowns. She went by her maiden name, so no one knew she was married to his uncle Jonny.

She was the connection between his understanding of their world and this one. How to exist in both and though he had no understanding of that importance, he liked his field trips.

No one would ever believe that Shelly was his mother, not only because he looked nothing like her but because JJ saw only one woman to be his everything, his beautiful mother who he'd tell people was working and was waiting for him at home.

JJ adored Harley Quinn.

He stole for her, he obeyed her with the obedience mothers would greedily envy. His love, affection and adoration was for her. The woman who'd brought him into this world, the one who'd given him his smile, his eyes and who sang him to sleep, fed him, loved him.

JJ had never been a whole day away from her, he'd never known a life without going to bed at the break of dawn after spending all night down in his father's club listening to music and playing with his toys or out on the town with his parents as they wrecked havoc on the city.

Always seeing her smiling face, the last thing before he shut his eyes.

Tonight was a different night though, tonight his father wasn't with them.

He hadn't been with them for the last two months.

JJ missed his father, he missed waking up and seeing him, he missed his laugh, his voice. Sitting in his lap in his study as he worked on a plan and then taking him downstairs to play with the guns.

The bat had taken his daddy away.

He'd taken him to the bad place, the place with a little room where no one could visit him because they thought his daddy was sick but his daddy was healthy, he wasn't sick at all. He never got sick, so why did they take him to a place to get better when there was nothing wrong with him?

JJ belonged to a dark and chaotic world and his personality was already showing signs of his parents crazed perspective, he was still innocent, still had no clue about how things worked.

He knew that there were good guys and bad guys but he didn't understand much more past that. He even understood some of the ideas of right and wrong.

Taking daddy's gun was wrong, it made daddy angry. Poking one of daddy's clients because he was curious was alright.

JJ and his father had a complicated relationship, they both wanted Harley's attention. Joker laid claim on the woman, being so possessive of her but JJ laid a different claim, that was his mother and he had less control of his tantrums than his father did.

" _I want mommy." He'd declare at the top of his lungs._

" _I want her too." J would declare, grinning viciously at the boy. "So I win."_

JJ didn't like to share her but neither did his daddy. Over time it'd become a sort of game between them of who got Harley's attention first.

Still JJ's adoration of Harley was only rivaled by his adoration of his father, JJ wanted to be his father, he wanted to exist in that world of perfection. Joker was his god and JJ did everything in his power, as limited as it was to prove to his daddy that he was worthy of his love, even though the boy never, ever questioned the fact that his father loved him.

Of course his daddy loved him, when the bat had taken him away, JJ had been in the car like he was right now. Watching, his eyes widened in confusion, in something that normal people would have called terror.

" _Take care of your mother, you're in charge now."_ He'd yelled over his shoulder as the batman took him, bloody and bruised towards the cop cars.

Which was exactly what JJ had done, as best he could.

It was a weight no three year old should bear, no three year old, not even the Joker's son could understand it. Still he tried to help, he tried to take care of Harley with his uncle's help.

He had to take care of mommy, she had his baby sister in her tummy, he had to be a good big brother and take care of Eveie.

Eve, the name his daddy had chosen for his sissy, for the tiny little person who grew inside of his mother, the one who punched at him, who he pressed his ear to and read stories to, went with his uncles to buy take out just so he could pick out what Harley ate, because that's what daddy had been doing while she was growing Eveie inside of her, because his sister didn't like certain foods. They made mommy sick.

The sound of gunfire became silent and JJ looked up, putting his tablet in the pocket of his expensive white leather car seat.

Gunfire and explosions he could handle but silence, he wasn't used to silence unless it was nap time and even then there was some noise to sooth him to sleep.

He hated silence. It frightened him.

He moved his tiny fingers to the button of his seat belt and tried to push it hard in, he fumbled with it for a while but finally he got it unlocked.

He hadn't told his uncle Frost or his mother that he'd learned to do that yet.

His daddy knew, he'd been the one to show him how to undo it.

JJ crawled out of his seat and pressed his face to the window, had the batman taken the rest of his family too?

Had he taken his mommy? His uncle? His sister?

All his other uncles who'd come with them?

He couldn't hear anything, nothing at all.

He tried to open the door but the handle wouldn't let him, Frost had child locked the back, not knowing that JJ could easily crawl to the front seat and open the passenger door.

He did, climbing out into the cool night.

The van was here, where all his uncles who wore masks rode, he'd ridden in there with them sometimes when daddy and mommy were going to do something else.

No one was here.

JJ looked around, they always left someone with him, at least one person in case he got scared or something happened but this time... he was alone.

There were lights coming from the building they'd come to, lots of lights.

He wanted his mommy, she'd said that they were going to get daddy from the bad place tonight, before Eveie was born.

So where were they?

He started shivering, it was cold, he didn't like the cold.

He ran back to the car, grabbing his green jacket, it was warm and he loved the color. It was darker than daddy's hair.

He walked back towards the building, still not seeing anything but the sound of a siren caught his attention.

"Mommy?" He called "Uncle Frosty?"

No one answered his calls.

"Uncle panda? Anyone here?"

He entered the building, the door was broken, the metal obviously blown up, he looked around the large room, seeing people laying on the ground with red stuff coming out of them.

Blood.

They weren't moving. Had they died?

Yes, he stepped closer to one and saw that they weren't moving at all.

"Bye bye." he waved at them, morbidly innocent in his understanding of what it meant.

It was no one he knew, none of his uncles or his daddy's friends. They hadn't gone bye bye, gone away forever.

He kept wandering, all the doors were open and the place looked like it'd had a black out. JJ was not afraid of the dark, daddy told him that the monsters in the dark were his friends and that he had to tame them first. He believed that.

"Hello?" He asked again, looking around curiously. "Mommy?"

Most children wouldn't follow the chaos, then again most children weren't dubbed the child of chaos.

He still heard nothing, except for the sirens on the walls and the occasional moaning or whimpering but when he looked, he found that it wasn't anyone he wanted to find.

The silence came back when the sirens finally stopped but another sound replaced it. A sound he'd been taught was bad.

Police.

JJ couldn't have known that something had gone wrong, someone had talked, someone had betrayed them and their plans to get J out of here had been set as a trap to catch them all.

He didn't know any of that, all he knew was that he was alone and his mommy and daddy were somewhere in this place.

He thought he heard laughter but it was very, very far away.

What would happen to him? What would happen to his baby sister?

Would they make mommy and daddy go bye bye? Would they do that to uncle Frost too?

He'd never gone into a heist or a job, he'd always stayed safe in his car seat, always parked out of the way so that no one saw him, so that no one ever tried anything.

He would never understand, not until he was much, much older; when his world would change in front of him how vital this moment was for him.

JJ was chaos, JJ was the ace in the hole.

He was so small, no one would notice a little boy wandering the halls of Arkham asylum, no one did.

When he heard noises of people he hid, staying as silent as a mouse. An instinct taught to him with playing, a game no normal parent should want to play but one that he'd played several times with his mommy and daddy.

He hid like you did in hide and seek, _stay quiet_ mommy would whisper to him. _Stay very, very quiet and very, very still so that daddy doesn't find you._

It bred an instinct of caution in him, to be still, to be silent.

Three years old and he had the makings of a killer.

J would be proud if he could see his son in this vital moment of his life.

"Joker's held on the third floor, they moved him the second we found out about this plan." He heard someone talking around a corner, he ducked underneath a chair and made himself very small.

"Got Quinn too but she's in bad shape."

"What's wrong with her?"

"You didn't see her?" The cop was in full swat gear and he was pacing back and forward in agitation.

"No, didn't see her."

"She's ready to pop, crazy fucking woman came here pregnant."

"No one hurt her?"

"No, no one touched her but I think... I think she hurt herself."

 _No, mommy!_

Tears started to fall down his face, mommy, he was supposed to take care of mommy, to make sure she was safe. He knew his daddy would be angry if he failed that.

Daddy. Daddy could fix all of this, daddy was powerful, daddy could stop anything, he could make anything happen.

He crawled out from his hiding spot after the cops moved on, he ran as fast as his little legs could take him, he knew the number three and he knew how to work an elevator.

They lived with one and he pressed the buttons all the time, he could go to any floor, he knew how to get downstairs to see Bud and Lou and play with them, he knew how to find the club where the ladies who worked for daddy would pick him up and love on him instead of dancing. He knew the room he wasn't allowed to go into if it was closed because that's where they left their _guests._

He even knew how to find uncle Frost and his aunt Shelly on their floor.

If he found daddy, they could save mommy together.

He was a big boy, he was a very smart boy.

He pressed the elevator, watching as the numbers moved.

He jumped a little when it opened, probably thinking someone would come out of the small space but he was fortunate enough to find it empty.

He ran in and pressed the number three.

The doors opened and he heard people running towards the doors, he panicked and ran quickly into a food cart that was nearby.

" _If you get caught puddin pop, you loose the game." Harley warned him before she sent him running in the dark of the penthouse._

If he got caught, he lost the game.

"No one here." someone said.

"Check the other hallways."

He saw feet running around and he had to stifle his urge to cry.

This game was too hard for him, it was too much. He wanted to lay down now, he wanted to find daddy and win the game so they could save mommy.

He wanted to go home.

He heard the laugh again, much, much closer this time.

 _Daddy!_

He climbed out of the cart and followed the sound of the laugh, his little heart pounding in his chest, the sound pumping him with excitement, new energy.

His father's laugh had the power to pump unstoppable batteries into him, it frustrated Frost because his favorite game was running around him in circles and not letting his uncle move, only egged on by J's laughter at the misfortune that the prince of Gotham had chosen the second as his play target.

He ran down a hall, his tears wiped away, his excitement growing.

He suddenly found this pleasing, enjoyable and he didn't quite grasp why.

JJ was born for greatness, he had no choice, his soul was made of pure chaos, he was made to do more than just become a teacher, a doctor or even a lawyer, he was meant for things. He might have even been meant for good things but fate would have its pound of flesh from him tonight, it was as if the universe was making this possible for him, as if preparing him for what he was supposed to be.

He was hunting.

He could become a killer, a villain who might even rival his father's legend one day.

Tonight would most definitely mark him, his own personal legend continued from his birth.

To come into the world as he had and now this... It was almost laughable how unreal it felt.

JJ heard the laugh clearly now, it was behind a door. It was locked and out of the way.

The police guarding the joker, making sure no one tried to come for him had all run to the sound of the elevator, the only way in or out, thinking they could out maneuver the attackers.

JJ ran to the door and tried to look inside but he was too short, he couldn't reach the window up high.

"Daddy?" He said to the key hole.

The laughter stopped, silence again, he so hated the silence.

"Daddy?" He asked again, more hesitant now, afraid that he'd been wrong.

Then the laughter started again and JJ sighed in relief, the kind of sigh only a toddler could give.

"JJ." his father sang from inside. "JJ, JJ, JJ."

It should have scared him but he wasn't afraid, he smiled, relieved. His father always sang his name like that when he was pleased with him.

"Daddy." He repeated. "Came to save you."

"Well that's very, very good son, where's your mommy?"

"They said they took her." He said in a sudden panic, leaning closer to the door. "Can we go save her?"

"We will JJ, we will but..." His father was close now, he could hear his breathing. "Gotta get daddy out of here first."

"Okay..."

"Listen, very carefully to me JJ, listen to daddy." J was more than pleased, he was surprised.

He'd wondered what the hell was going on, how his people would handle the trap, he was going to rip whoever ruined a perfectly executed plan into tiny little shreds.

He hadn't expected for his son to be the one to sneak by the guards.

"Okay daddy." He breathed.

"This room has a key, it unlocks the door but they put it in another room." He explained. God he'd have to spoil Harley very, very much for making this boy as smart as he was. Fucking brilliant woman.

"What room daddy?

"It's a room marked employee's only." He said confidently. "EMPLOYEE."

It was a mistake to put him on this side of the building. He'd been here his first trip and he knew it well. Sad to say in his years here and the many, many times he'd destroyed it. He'd never really bothered too much with this old side of the building.

It was paying off now. He knew exactly where the master keys were.

Idiot cops, had a short memory.

JJ looked at the doors, they all had numbers on them but none of them had the words daddy told him.

E, he needed to find the latter E.

He hid behind a couch when a cop came back around, his gun raised as he searched for the would be intruder.

He kept hearing his mother's voice in his head. _A game, it's a game._

He crawled down the rest of the way, staying behind pieces of furniture and trash cans.

Till he found it.

A room with the letter E on it.

"Emp-" He tried to spell out but his tongue got stuck, it sounded like what his daddy told him.

It wasn't locked and no one was around.

The key was incredibly easy to find, it was hanging behind the desk.

JJ ran and grabbed it, smiling to himself. He'd won a part of the game, he'd found a treasure.

A magic key that could free his daddy.

He was so excited he ran all the way back to his father's door, remembering exactly where it was like the mazes Harley had him follow on paper.

"Daddy, I found the key." He said triumphantly. "I found it."

"Now put It in the lock." J was impatient now, his voice gritty with anticipation, frustrated that his son couldn't move faster.

It took JJ three tries to get the key into the lock right but he managed it, it was heavy, so very heavy but J pulled it open.

They hadn't had time to strap him down or chain him, they'd just tazed him and thrown him into the room.

JJ ran to his father, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

The joker picked up his three year old son, almost four now with the mind of a child much older because of his mother's instructions, because of his own education.

"Did I win?" JJ asked his father with a hint of desperation.

"Oh you won JJ, you won."

J put the boy down and led him out of the hallway, careful in case of any guards.

"What you got in those pockets?" He asked his son when they reached another empty hallway. They should have sent more cops up here.

JJ started pulling random things out of his pockets, things he'd collected over the last few days before Harley had checked him for his treasures.

He had a phone with a J on it, excellent, candy, a ring that looked like Harley's, gum, dollar notes rolled up together and J's smaller switchblade.

"I'll take that." He said with the smile, JJ grinned back at him. "Now, we're going to play JJ, you do as I say."

JJ nodded, still full of energy, still mad with adrenaline.

They moved until they found their first cop who pointed his gun at J.

"Don't move." He ordered and J looked down at his son.

"You'd think they would scream something more fun."

The sight of JJ threw the cop off guard, he didn't know what to do, J took advantage. Moving quickly and slicing the man once before removing his helmet, letting it fall to the ground, disarming him and cutting his throat open.

"Bye bye." JJ waved at the man.

J smirked at his son. He grabbed the gun and held out his free hand.

"Come on JJ, why don't we go have some more fun?"

A/N So I know, it's been a while since I updated this story but I have a reason. I had writers block, really bad writers block to get tot he next scene which introduces our princess. I knew how I wanted it to go but this chapter was inspried bys omeone elses story, not in any way was the story similar but it kicked start by brain.

Also, I will be sayign this here. My beta went on vacation, I'm sorry. I have tons of chapters done. Like a whole bunch of projects finished for this week but she's not back until the end of this week so no editing is done on them. I promise that it will all be updated soon. Which is why I'm posting this story as a tide over. I'M SORRY!

So next week I have an event going on for Life and destruction, which is another AU of J and Harley's life. I promise it will be epic.

I'm going to be updating that quite frequently next week and I hope. "crosses fingers" that you guys don't bulk review me, Reviews are great and I love them but it's so much better to get each chapter review. If you write, you know what I mean.

Okay, so it is incredibly dificult to write J and Harley as parents and it be realistic but I've not been idle with my research and I hope that you guys believe that JJ would turn out that way. Also if you have an issue with him being three and advanced but lets face it. Harley would have that boy on every program out there that helped his brain develop and I wanted them to be training him from this stage of his development because from birth to five is when children learn the most. So how to you expose this child to their world to where he isn't completely traumatized? You teach him with games, blur the line and desensetize him from what we would consider normal.

Anyway, love you all. Thank you for reading, for being so patient and I hope that you forgive me for the delays on the other stories. I promise the wait will not be in vain. Love you.

"waves and runs off to next part of the ride."


	4. Ribbons and bows

Chapter 4 – ribbons and bows

 _You know I don't actually dislike you._

 _That's supposed to comfort me?_

 _You have potential, we all see it._

 _If it's your kind of potential, I think I'll pass._

 _It's the only way you know._

 _Only way to what?_

 _To ever keep her, crossing the line to our side._

 _I'll never do that._

 _Then you'll never have her._

 _That isn't your business._

 _It is, I'm her brother, it's my job to take care of her._

 _I'm surprised you care for anyone._

 _I care for mine, she's my family._

 _You're all about that._

 _I am, so here's the deal. Stay away from my sister or I'll show you the meaning of true chaos._

 _-JJ confronting Robin-_

 _They were in the middle of a stand off, Harley held her gun up as she stood in the front. It was amazing how a pregnant woman threw off a cop's game._

 _If they'd intended to shoot, they'd found that their morality got in the way._

 _Even the bat looked uneasy, standing there with an expression that was completely unreadable._

 _It wasn't right, it wasn't safe but there she was, standing there, leading her men, somewhere in the back of her head a thousand things running through her mind._

 _Where had they moved her puddin to? Was her puddin pop still alright in the car? Who the hell had squealed?_

 _She was angry, this was supposed to be easy but they'd been waiting for them, the fucking batman was here waiting and she felt incredibly hot. It was too hot in here and she wanted to be gone, out of here. With her man and her son safe and sound._

 _She didn't have time for this, she had no time at all. Her daughter was going to be here in a few weeks, less than a month from now her honey bun would be born and she would not have her daughter born without her father present._

 _JJ had been born with his father there, Eve would have the same privilege and they would not take that away from her._

 _No one dared shoot, no one even spoke as she smirked at the bat._

" _What's the matter batsy? You look, surprised."_

 _She had no clue if they knew about JJ or not but now they knew she was expecting._

 _He didn't reply, what could he say?_

 _It was a standstill, a dangerous one with very violent and unforgivable consequences on both sides. For only one reason._

 _If something happened to Harley, something happened to Eve._

 _Her own people would not allow that, out of fear, loyalty, self preservation._

 _J used his madness and unpredictability to gain loyalty, those who had the strength to stay by his side, or the insanity stayed through thick and thin but JJ, he got loyalty with other methods. Just as vicious in her mind._

 _He broke through these hardened criminals with grins and mischief. Sitting in their laps when they played cards or video games, smirking at them with perfect smugness when he won and they didn't._

 _He was raw energy and when he was with her puddin, it was electrifying how strong they felt._

 _As if they fed on each other, Joker giving his son boundless energy and in return JJ giving him power._

 _Harley had to smile thinking about it, it'd been that way since he was born._

" _What ya gonna do B-man? Gonna take on a pregnant woman? Gonna hurt her?"_

 _He clenched his jaw, truthfully she was more worried about those cops, some of them might be willing to shoot a pregnant woman._

" _Harley." Frost muttered from behind her._

 _She inclined her head, not turning around._

" _Look down." He whispered._

 _She frowned, looking down to the floor in front of her, seeing what he was talking about._

 _She gasped_

 _A pool of liquid was all around her feet, how had she not felt it?_

 _NO._

J strode through the building, JJ running to keep up with his father. They were heading down to the storage basement, since he didn't have access to any of his gear, he'd need to get his stuff they kept here.

"You'd better keep up." He warned JJ who was panting. "I won't wait for you."

"I keep up daddy." He breathed, trailing as close to J's side as he could.

Joker was honestly impressed, there was a wild spark in his son's eyes, He was now well past his bedtime and he seemed full of energy. He'd obviously been crying at some point, he could still see the streaks of tears and the red in his eyes but still, he'd performed incredibly well for his first job.

Harley would be thrilled to put that in his scrapbook album, he imagined her sitting there with an over abundance of supplies and photos of tonight, some title she'd print out about JJ's first something.

She was sentimental like that.

They reached the lower basement, the storage lockers all marked.

"Daddy, I see your name." JJ pointed at a large locker with his serial number and name underneath it.

"Good boy." He purred, walking over to it and shooting off the latch.

This whole area was isolated, no one came down here unless they were putting things in, never out. If an inmate did finish his sentence or was declared 'cured' they didn't get their things back and with good reasons.

Would you give a man like him his toys back?

JJ sat down, his energy finally waning a little, he'd been running a lot, a lot more than a child his age would without a break and the excitement was overwhelming.

J stripped off his asylum shirt and threw it aside, revealing all his tattoo, including one he had on his left side, smaller than some of his others but still obvious.

 _JJ_

His son watched as he changed into his own clothes, transforming himself from the caged lion into the free one who'd never forgotten the wild.

"What ya think?" He asked showing off for his son, pleased to find his jewelry all accounted for.

JJ grinned and gave his father a thumbs up. "Better."

sadly they'd been smart, there was no weapons here, they were probably all in evidence down at the main GCPD station. The only thing he found was one of his favorite knives that was hidden deep in his jacket.

"Where's your tablet boy?"

"Car."

J frowned.

"Well that's disappointing son, how are you going to record all this?" He asked him with a stern look.

"Sorry daddy." JJ looked down. "I can go get it."

It was always surreal to look at the boy, how could someone who looked so much like him be so much like Harley?

"No crying." J warned, crouching down and grabbing his son's chin roughly. "Understood?"

"No tears." JJ agreed, blinking them back, he was so tired now but his father meant it. He got himself up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Can we go get mommy now?"

"Well, we need to get your tablet first, did Frost bring the van?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, it's with uncle Frosty's car."

"Where?"

"I know." JJ said firmly.

"Lets move. Keep up." J grabbed the child's hands and drug him with him, careful when they left not to find themselves with any police, not yet. Not until JJ could start recording this.

Harley had her pictures, J preferred videos.

"See son, the brilliance of the GCPD, they block all the entrances on the other side of the building but completely avoid this side, because they think they're smarter than your father."

"That's dumb." JJ said as he kept a hold of J's hand. "Daddy, I don't like this place."

"Smart, not a place for us JJ, not a place for our kind."

"But you're not sick daddy, why they put you in here?"

"Because as I've told you, the world doesn't see true genius."

JJ frowned, not quite understanding what he meant.

They reached the broken door and J breathed in a deep lungful of fresh air.

JJ let go of his hand running back to the car and climbing in, J watched as his son crawled to the back and grabbed his tablet.

It would have been easy to just get into the car with his son and leave but where was the fun in that?

Besides Harley was in there and he wasn't leaving Harley here.

Since JJ's birth, he felt incredibly possessive of her, unwilling to part with her at all. Annoyed with the feeling half the time but mostly reveling in her, enjoying her devotion, her incredible chaos.

Besides, what sort of father would leave his unborn child to be born here in Arkham?

He wasn't that much of a bastard after all.

He opened the back of the van and grinned, now this was arsenal.

Explosives galore, grenades, his special ones too. Excellent.

"JJ." He called, looking back to see the boy climbing out of the car. "Get your ass over here."

The boy obeyed and ran with his tablet in hand.

J handed him several items, helping him put them in his pockets.

He imagined the mothers movements on the internet criticizing him as an awful father but he was teaching his son very important life skills that most criminals didn't get at his age. JJ knew more about guns and how to NOT get hurt than most adults.

"Can I carry your good blade daddy?" JJ asked him, staring at the edge of J's favorite knife.

"No." He smirked but then handed him another one. "You can carry that one."

They started moving again but J stopped him, kneeling in front of his son with a serious expression.

He fixed his son's shirt, making sure the collar was straight, then adjusting his jacket.

"You don't go off looking like a trash heap." He scolded. "Impressions are everything."

JJ nodded earnestly.

Why hadn't they brought JJ along for a full job before? He was perfect for those little jobs and obviously had proven himself capable.

He had henchmen who were less competent.

Huh, he'd have that on them the next time they failed. His three year old son was more capable than they were. Oh, that would humiliate them, it'd also get a few points across.

More police had arrived, obviously they'd overestimated themselves and needed back up.

Someone had probably gone up to the third floor by now and seen that he'd magically escaped.

If he calculated the sounds and movement of the police. They were clustered on the other side and if he'd heard right, batman was here too.

So why didn't he hear guns blazing?

He looked down at JJ who was looking at his screen, playing with the camera.

"JJ, daddy has a job for you."

Harley wasn't exactly caught but she wasn't free either, Frost had moved her out of the middle of the room, sitting her down as she groaned in pain. Everyone standing there utterly stunned as they saw fluid on the ground, on her.

Batman tried to move towards her but several guns were suddenly pointed in his direction, all eyes on him, including Harley's.

"Don't you dare." she growled as a gripping pain rippled through her.

She knew this pain.

This was very, very bad.

No, she would not loose her daughter, she would not loose her baby.

The whole situation had everyone in a trance.

The cops had no idea what to do, did they shoot? Did they arrest them?

Batman was worried about the baby, irregardless of who the parents were, that child was innocent and he couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

Harley's men were slowly moving to stand between their queen and the police, all knowing the price if something happened to her, all knowing that if they didn't protect that baby... They would regret living.

 _Not again_. Frost thought to himself as he turned to face the police.

Why couldn't J's children choose more peaceful situations to declare their births?

Something broke the chilling silence, a sound they all knew too well.

Harley turned to the sound, breathing in harshly. He came out of the shadows like a phantom turning into color, beautiful, an enigma she adored and her savior. Because he would come for her, he'd never leave her behind.

He was dressed in his own clothes, his hair slicked back, his face barely painted but it gave him an even more ghost like appearance.

They'd brought him clothes but they were still in the bag, he was armed. She saw several of his guns on him but that wasn't what drew her attention.

He was holding JJ's tablet.

He'd obviously been tot he car, he'd checked on their son and brought his tablet but that unsettled Harley. He was all alone out there, why hadn't J brought him to her?

"Well it seems I've missed quite a bit in my absence." He drawled, moving forward. All weapons pointed in his direction, he moved without bothering to threaten them. What were they going to do?

He moved with the ease of a man in no hurry but he kept his focus on Harley. Labor, she was in labor.

The cops seemed less hesitant to shoot him, even the bat seemed more willing to move against him but J held up his hand, throwing JJ's tablet to the closest of his men before grinning at his long time rival.

"I wouldn't do that batsy, you'll upset the boy."

Harley's eyes widened, she looked around them but couldn't see any boy, what was going on.

She gritted her teeth with a loud groan as another contraction overtook her.

"Whatever you're trying to do, you know that I'll stop you."

"Oh, I'm sure bat, I'm sure but see, it isn't me you have to worry about." J grinned. Holding his hand out and making a beckoning motion with his hand, almost as if inviting batman to play but when he spoke again, it was a different name he called. "Jason."

Batman's jaw clenched and J knew what he must be thinking, that somehow he'd found or resurrected his old protege, he'd get a surprise though. All of them would.

It took a few minutes but JJ came out of his hiding spot on the other side of the room, he'd crawled over here while his father had been talking, he'd waited patiently until his name was called but he wasn't too happy, why did daddy call him Jason?

He jumped up and weaved his way through the swat police who jumped when they felt him push past them.

JJ stopped in front of batman for a moment, staring up at him with a look that was a mix of awe and surprise. J snapped his fingers and JJ turned, running up to his father and holding up his arms to be picked up.

J picked his son up in his arms and turned him around to look at batman.

"Jason, say hello to daddy's very good friend batman."

JJ waved and smiled but it wasn't a warm one, he could hear his mommy, she was hurting. Someone hurt his mommy.

It was amusing to watch the dark knight struggle to contain his emotions, to see this three year old boy. Normal looking boy and an obviously pregnant Harley, you didn't have to be a genius to get it. This was the Joker's son.

"Jason, be polite and say hello." J said in a voice that oozed paternal structure. The voice any parent would use when educating their child.

The whole thing was so impossible that J didn't have to look back to see his men moving, they got the hint.

Frost and two others grabbed Harley and started leading her away, the others slowly moving their locations for a better angle. Once Harley was out, things would get messy.

"Hello." JJ said with another wave, staring at the batman with a contemptuous look that screamed that JJ didn't like this man.

"Jason." batman said roughly, obviously thinking of JJ's namesake, the second robin. "You named him Jason?"

JJ took point. Sighing dramatically as if for the millionth time having to explain. "JJ, my name is JJ."

"Sorry son." J shrugged at batman with a smile. "Kids."

J pulled something out of his pocket, one of his special gas grenades, a highly potent one.

"JJ, why don't we give our friends here a little gift?" he smiled at his son.

He heard Harley groan down the corridor, she was out, batman noticed if no one else did but he wasn't about to stop her, not when she was in labor.

"Play?" JJ looked up at his father. "Can I?"

"Knock yourself out." J said, handing the grenade to his son before putting him down.

"No." For his credit, batman moved quickly but JJ had already removed the pin and thrown the thing in their direction. Laughing with a mixture of sleepiness and excitement. A dangerous condition for anyone to have.

"Move." Batman and J screamed at the same time as he picked up his son again, backing away quickly down the same corridor he'd come. Grinning as the gas filled the room.

That dealt with the cops int eh room but not the rest, still they had enough time to get away now.

The man with JJ's tablet was holding it up as they ran, trying to keep up with his boss as he recorded the moment. He'd deal with the snitch later, he'd find out who it was who put them in this mess.

"Did I do good daddy?" JJ asked.

"A piece of artwork my boy, a piece of art."

JJ wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Completely worn out, this was too much for him, he was too little to handle everything but as he closed his eyes, he had a content smile on his face. In minutes, he was fast asleep as they ran.

He'd saved his father, they'd got his mother back too and his uncles were alright. No one had gone bye bye, no one was gone and they wouldn't take anyone away and he'd done that. He'd saved them.

They moved as the sounds of chaos erupted from behind him, JJ's personal lullaby.

They reached the cars and J smiled, seeing that Frost had already moved the car with Harley in the back seat, groaning miserably.

She was beautiful when she was in pain.

Handing JJ to Frost who quickly strapped him into his car seat. J grabbed the tablet back from his man and slid into the passenger seat in front. His men would have to get their asses in gear, he wouldn't save them if they were too slow.

"Hi pumpkin, miss me?" He asked Harley with a smirk.

"It hurts." she moaned as they started driving.

"Well honey, I'd love to stop and make sure you're alright but you see, I think that all of the GCPD are about to be following us so how about you cross your legs and hold on tight?"

"Get that camera out of my face." she snarled, J had JJ's tablet in his hand, recording the sweat covered goddess in the back seat.

"You are so beautiful when you threaten me." He laughed as they sped down the road.

"I'm gonna kill you." she moaned, throwing her head back. "Why was my puddin pop, oh god, why was he with you?"

"Well Harley girl, it seems that our son got bored sitting in the car and he decided to come looking for me. A good thing too since everything went to hell."

"He could have gotten hurt!"

"Nah, he did fine. You coddle him too much."

"He's three."

"Excuses. Am I right Jonny boy?"

"She's his mother." Frost said as he drove by another cop car.

Harley screamed as they hit a hole and gritted her teeth.

"Sorry." Frost managed. The blue and red sirens of the Gotham city police blazed behind them, the van went one way and their car went another. Standard for any get away but a majority of the police followed the van.

Unfortunately batman wasn't far behind and he had his eyes on them.

"Oh batsy, don't you know the meaning of an emergency?" J muttered. "I think he's mad at me."

Something occurred to Harley in between contractions.

"How did he get out of his seat?"

"Oh well, you know kids, they're such fast learners."

She glared at him before closing her eyes, moaning in pain again. The contractions were getting closer together, very close together now and she was getting that urge to push she remembered from last time.

Joker looked back at her with a wild mad grin on his face. "So how you doing slugger?"

Harley shot up and tried to slap him, missing him completely before pressing her head on the back of his seat.

"It's okay pumpkin, you know what to do." He soothed, though whether it really was soothing or taunting only they could know. "Just relax, you're an expert already."

"She's coming now." Harley mewled. "Right now, oh god right now."

"Oh well in that case." J turned to Frost. "Stop the car."

Frost did as he was told, stopping the car with a loud screech that would have thrown anyone not buckled in tumbling forward, JJ stayed asleep, too exhausted to even pretend to be alert.

"Aw, he's had a big day." J teased as he got out of the car.

The chasing cars came to a rough stop, guns raised at him as he walked to the back seat, grinning at them with one hand in his pocket. They'd probably say something stupid if he didn't ignore them. He had more pressing things to concern himself with right now. He had a daughter to deliver.

"Frosty, hold the camera." J ordered as he flung it to him.

From the corner of his eye, J saw batman come to his own stop. Looking ready to charge forward but he stopped only feet away as J took off his jacket and opened the back door.

"Okay pumpkin, lets see what's going on here shall we?"

He looked so calm but Harley was scared, what if something was wrong? It felt so much more painful than last time, at least that she could remember and the cops were all waiting for them. What if batman took her children?

"Get her out puddin." she breathed desperately, awkwardly turning towards him so that her legs where out of the car. "Please puddin, don't let her go."

"Hey." he tilted her head up and kissed her roughly before pulling away. "No one is going nowhere."

Taking his knife he cut Harley's pant leg off. It'd been a cold March and she'd worn a pair of black pants that covered her completely, less dramatic and sexy perhaps but practical since she hated the cold.

"Harley dear, you really need to get a handle on figuring out when these kids want to show up." he scolded lightly. "They're quite impatient don't you think?"

She reached out and caught a hold of his throat, J only laughed as she squeezed. "Get. Her. OUT."

He pulled her hand away easily and shook his head with mirth.

Well, there were worse ways to celebrate a successful escape from Arkham.

Frost was multitasking, holding the tablet and pointing his gun at the cops who were trying to move in.

"Do you mind, this is a family moment." J called out theatrically. "Batsy, come on, you have kids. Well...you have boys. Tell them to give us a minute before they try to kill us!"

"Puddin." Harley gritted, holding onto the back seat and the front for support.

"Oh, by all means honey, push." He encouraged, his focus all on her now.

JJ shifted in his sleep, curling up to one side of his car seat, unaware that his baby sister had chosen to steal his thunder.

J slipped his rings into his pocket before moving closer.

Harley screamed, her voice could be heard several blocks away.

"Come on princess." J said encouragingly to his daughter as Harley cried out, pushing as hard as she could in the confined space. "Come to daddy."

The sun was rising as Harley gave her final push, J catching his daughter in his hands. The small new born instantly screaming out in a fit of anger.

"There she is." J grinned, looking down at his daughter, she was breathing, unlike her brother she hadn't tangled herself in her cord.

"Honey bun." Harley breathed happily. Holding her arms out for her daughter but J didn't hand her over yet. He held her for a moment longer, then handed her over to her mother.

No one moved, unable to see anything, only hearing the baby who now cried angrily. Frost keeping them shadowed as he continued to hold his weapon up.

Taking his switchblade, J cut Eve's umbilical cord after tying it.

Harley doted over the baby girl. "Hi honey bun, couldn't wait could you huh? I know, it's rough but we're okay. Look daddy brought you to us, just like he did your big brother."

Eve continued to cry, her hands balling into fists as she cried.

J looked away from his girls and stared at the police, they were not moving.

Only batman came closer but Frost turned his attention to him.

"Boss." He said calmly, keeping his perfect mask of indifference.

"Daddy has to get back to work girls." J sighed before getting up, his hands covered in blood, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing the pale complexion of his arms.

There was a thick tension in the air, a million things racing through everyone's mind.

Harley struggled to get back into the car properly. She managed it, slamming the door shut. She was still having contractions, still felt pain but it meant nothing. She had both her children with her now.

"You're cold honey bun, mama's got ya." she breathed, grabbing the only thing she had on hand.

J's jacket. He'd get over it, she'd steal him a nicer one.

"There we go honey, there we go. Don't worry daddy will get us home." Harley winced as she felt another contraction, somehow more painful.

J strode up to where Frost was and smiled at the Bat.

"I'm guessing you want to give your congratulations, I'm sure my little princess appreciates it."

There was anger in the batman's eyes, conflicting emotions that J found deliciously amusing.

He wanted to take him back into custody, he wanted to take Harley and Frost too but the situation had stirred something deep in him.

Old memories maybe, after all it hadn't been that may years since the death of robin, the audacity of J and Harley to name their first born child Jason, then for Harley to have ruined it all by entering Arkham so pregnant and then for his daughter to give him the best get out of jail free card.

"Frost, got a wet wipe?" J asked casually, glancing at his second.

Frost moved, still holding the gun and tablet, he backed towards the car and grabbed a pack of wipes from the glove box, JJ was famous for spills and Shelly kept an emergency pack for that reason.

He handed them to his boss, somehow juggling all three things.

J cleaned his hands, throwing the used wipes on the ground in front of him as he cleaned himself up. Taking the tablet from Frost and pointing it at Batman who was glaring in his direction, then at the car.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't come after him.

J could have, he could have watched the birth of a kid of the bat's and gone after him without hesitation but then again, they weren't the same in that sense and well if batsy was planning to go after him right now, with him still stained in blood well, J wasn't going to loose in front of his new born daughter.

"Come on bat, what ya gonna do?" He taunted, smiling proudly at him. "The kid decided to show up sooner than later."

"I can't let you leave." Batman finally said. "I'll do what I have to, with them here or not."

"Ah, now see, that's what I wanna hear." J purred. "What is it batsy? Wanna take revenge for dear old robin?"

J watched as the bat's fists clenched, oh he wanted to hurt him, he wanted to destroy him but he just wasn't there yet.

"Well this has been a lot of fun old friend but well my son's way past his bedtime and well, we should really, really get Harley and the baby checked out by a medial professional so unless you're planning to kill me, we'll be going. I'll send you a cigar."

He started to play with JJ's tablet and looked up grinning.

He moved back towards the car and pressed something on the screen, the squad cars instantly exploding, going up in a ball of fire. With the fine officers of the GCPD, throwing batman a good few feet away.

"Boss, curious." Frost asked, sincerely surprised at the out of no where stunt. "When did you put bombs in the squad cars?"

"Oh, I didn't Jonny boy." J confessed as he got back in the front seat. Looking back at Harley and his children who were being quiet.

He glanced Harley over, she was a mess, the back seat was a disaster and she would most definitely need medical attention but she smiled weakly at him.

"That's my jacket." He commented calmly.

"She was cold." Harley protested and he heard the roughness in her voice.

"Looks good on her." He said with a shrug. "She can keep it."

Frost got in the car, starting it quickly, getting them away from the blast.

"Boss, if you didn't put bombs in the squad cars, who did?"

J laughed loudly, JJ fidgeting in his sleep to the sound. He glanced back to the car seat where his son slumbered, having missed all the excitement of his sister's birth.

"JJ did." He said with a grin. "Now get us out of here, I know two little girls who need to be cleaned up."

Harley glanced back down at her daughter, then to her son. This hadn't been the plan but so far, they were all safe.

"Honey bun, wait till your big brother wakes up, he's gonna love you."

Eve blinked up at Harley before giving a big, exhausted yawn that Harley replied to with one of her own.

J watched them from the rear view mirror, he was free, his daughter was born and his son had proved that he had the makings of a criminal royal,, he'd vexed the bat and killed several police officers in the process. He had a feeling any who survived wouldn't be mentioning the fact he had children.

What could be sweeter than that?

"Jonny, you're gonna need a new car." Harley said before she adjusted herself to lean on JJ's car seat. "I think I ruined this one."

 _Do you ever wish you were someone else?_

 _No, never._

 _Don't you wish you could see the world differently._

 _We're sitting on a rooftop eating cheeseburgers while our parents are down there fighting. I can't imagine seeing the world any more differently than that._

 _He's not my dad._

 _He raise you?_

 _Yeah._

 _Then he's your dad._

 _Thanks for the food._

 _Eh, I hate eating by myself._

 _So why you ask me up here?_

 _I dunno, someone to talk to while they bash it out down there._

 _You realize I should be... did you invite me up here so I wouldn't help him?_

 _-Smiles sweetly- Now why would you think that?_

 _You're a bitch._

 _Language._

 _No, seriously you are._

 _Then why aren't you going down to help him now?_

 _He's got backup._

 _Ah, your brothers._

 _Their not my... never mind. Why aren't you down there helping them?_

 _Who says I'm not?_

 _-Robin and Highwire-_

A/N And I thought my offspring were trouble. Lol. So yay, baby eve is here for this AU. If you read life and destruction you seen Eve there too but as it's a different alternate universe don't think that it's gonna be the same. Especially int hat universe, JJ died before he was born. So eve is the first born and well if you haven't read it I won't spoil it but please, go check it out. I can promise you that the story lines won't be the same. I know, I'm self promoting. Sorry, it's awful. Anyway.

So a little bit of info for you guys. JJ was born September 22nd 2011. Eve was born March 20th 2014 If you'd like, you guys may want to find out the significance of those dates in the year. "smiles conspiratorially.' anyway, I haven't quite decided when this story will finish but we'll see. I've still got some more I'd like to play with. Oh I'd like to introduce someone to you. Because I am just this sort of writer, I don't like to put OC characters with already canon characters, it's just a bit too much for my tastes so I've gone a bit off script from the DC world and may I introduce to you ladies and gentlemen. The bane of the Joker's rage, for obvious reasons. Batman's fourth robin, Gavriil. He's JJ's age Hazel eyes, 6'5 dark hair and a love of cars and bikes, not just riding them, working on them. If you guys have figured out something, you'll see Gav here and in LaD but again, because they're separate universes, you'll see how environment and situations change the characters. So I hope you guys like him, he's a sweetheart really but he's no push over. Sorry honey, it's gotta be hard to be the youngest in a family like theirs. Try not to fall for the girl who's being molded to take you down. Yikes.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and please as always I love reviews, I absolutely adore them and my beta is still on vacation.

Love you all.


End file.
